vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes is the sheriff of Mystic Falls and the mother of Caroline Forbes who is a close friend and classmate of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She and her husband are divorced. Sheriff Forbes is also a member of the Founder's Council, who secretly protect the town from vampires. This character is a member of the Forbes Family. Early Life Elizabeth Forbes was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a member of the Founding Families. She went to high school along with Miranda Sommers and Kelly Donovan, who she didn't like and had known Logan Fell since he was six. She married and had a daughter, but eventually divorced from her husband who was gay. She became the Sheriff of the town. Season One Sheriff Forbes seems to have a strained relationship with her daughter Caroline but she cares for her well-being. When Caroline got drunk at the Mystic Grill, her mother arrested the bartender for not checking the IDs properly. She is a member of The Founder's Council, who secretly protect the town from vampires. Even though he went out with Caroline, Elizabeth seems to put her trust in Damon Salvatore who saved her from being attacked by Lexi, another vampire who came to celebrate Stefan's birthday. He supplied her with vervain to protect herself, her deputies and the Founder's Council. She cares about the safety of the people in Mystic Falls and even tried to dispose of Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire whom she had known since childhood. Logan had hated her for not giving him a proper grave, so he kidnapped Caroline to blackmail her. Later Sheriff Forbes was relieved that Damon and Stefan had saved her. During Mayor Lockwood and John Gilbert's coup to kill the tomb vampires on Founder's Day, Elizabeth opposed their plan to use the town as bait and was furious when they revealed that they had gone behind her back by allying with her deputies. John knocked her out and tied her to a chair with her cuffs when she refused to go through with the plan. Carol Lockwood found her like this after her husband was knocked out and thrown in the basement to be burnt with the other vampires. Elizabeth later broke the news to that his father was dead and to both Tyler and that Caroline was undergoing surgery for internal bleeding. Season Two Sheriff Forbes remained at the hospital, awaiting how her daughter's condition was. Damon arrived and she told him that Richard Lockwood had died in the basement, unaware that Damon already knew it. He asked whether he had been a vampire, but Elizabeth denied it. All she could worry about was Caroline and she broke down crying. Damon hugged her and tried to comfort her. Elizabeth went to the Lockwood house and argued with Carol Lockwood about whose fault it was that Richard was killed. Damon got them to stop arguing by reminding them that they were on the same side. Appearances Season One * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * The Turning Point * Lost Girls * 162 Candles * The Turning Point * A Few Good Men * Let The Right One In * Under Control * Founder's Day Season Two * The Return * Bad Moon Rising Gallery Season 1 Season 2 Sheriff Forbes 1 the return 1.png Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Forbes Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists